Talk:Harald Hoerwick
Is Harold technically dead?--Kite X 20:24, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :In real life, he's missing and presumably dead.--Bulletcatcher 20:25, 5 February 2007 (UTC) They say he left his body behind so is he in coma?--Kite X 20:26, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :What? It's so simple. He's missing. That's all there is to it. There's no other confirmed information about his whereabouts.--Bulletcatcher 20:36, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::He's dead, Jun says so in the Terminal Disk. --CRtwenty 20:56, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :::CC Corp only said he was "missing" publicly because they did not want any bad press.--Ellimist 22:01, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Hmmmm thanks guys.--Kite X 22:59, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Can Harald Hoerwick be a german? The name Harald is a german name and Hoerwick sounds like german, too 09:31, 19 May 2009 (UTC) A talented German programmer named Harald Hoerwick, so yes he is--Daipenmon 13:24, 19 May 2009 (UTC) "b" lol, I have no idea. - Kuukai2 00:29, 6 March 2007 (UTC) It's official. Kuukai has gone crazy. --AuraTwilight 01:26, 6 March 2007 (UTC) He is the glue that holds everything together. Three Words in BBS Message? Weren't there three lone or strange or untranslated or... something words mentioned in //SIGN from Harald's BBS post? I think they were maybe water, navel, and... something else? :Pretty sure they determinied it was a reference to Delta: Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. --Rpg 16:03, 15 September 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, they did, I was just trying to remember those three words, and thought it would be relevant to this page since it has Harald's BBS post on it. Does anyone know what the words were? --Orca239 01:06, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Shining Navel of the Lake seems to ring a bell in regards to that, cannot remember the exact thing it says though 17:38, 2 December 2008 (UTC)Dominus Draconis :: I don't know how they were rendered in English, but according to the script on CC2's site, the words were 静止, へそ, and 水. --Shinsou Wotan 01:04, 3 December 2008 (UTC) I translated the kanji and it means Still, navel, and water.--Daipenmon 14:11, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :It was "Navel of Lake" in the dub.--Biccy 21:44, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::That's the translation of a different part, when they later deduce that's what the words refer to. - Kuukai2 22:56, 3 December 2008 (UTC) I used Google's translator to translate the kanji.--Daipenmon 23:31, 3 December 2008 (UTC) herald's theme song in the game ??? yeah so trying to organize my pirated dot hack music (except a few US cds), and i cant find which cd featured the theme song for Harald Hoerwick or least that room you always get his messages in the dot hack game series (not GU). I have the game collection cd and its not on it... you know which one im talking about the whole piano piece. so if you know what soundtrack its on please tell me ! 03:27, 28 November 2008 (UTC)guest Quick Question Under the 'History' heading here his appearance in .hack//SIGN isn't mentioned. Is this intentional because it's not the 'real' flesh-and-blood him, or is it just missing? I will add it if it's the latter case, but Iwant to check first so as not to upset someone's sensibilities. *coughs* --Ryn Leistra 00:40, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :AI Harald. As long as you don't make any stupid comments or questions, you're fine here. Kulaguy 02:08, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Ah! Should've figured you guys had that covered. ^-^ --Ryn Leistra 05:45, 8 February 2009 (UTC)